


That Was Fun

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ransom Drysdale, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You get a little handsy at dinner and again in the car on the way home.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 224





	That Was Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Does NOT contain spoilers for Knives Out.

You probably shouldn’t have egged him on, probably shouldn’t have intentionally pushed Ransom’s buttons. Not when he was already on edge, thanks to yet another tension-riddled family dinner. But there was something about Ransom when he was angry that turned you on. 

After the argument with his uncle, the tension at the dinner table had been so thick you could cut it with a knife. You leaned over, your hand on Ransom’s thigh, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, right by his ear, sliding your hand slowly up his leg until you were palming his cock. He squirmed and shot a heat-filled glare at you, a glare that made your insides turn to mush.

The two of you left as soon as dinner was over, before the dishes had even been cleared from the table. You had to hurry to catch Ransom as he stalked from the house, him diligently ignoring his mother shouting his name while you muttered apologies to Harlan and Richard as you snatched your jacket off the chair and ran after Ransom. You hadn’t even shut the door on the Beemer before he pulled out of the driveway, gravel flying from the spinning tires.

“Well, that was fun,” you smiled, stretching and relaxing back into the seat, squirming to get comfortable, your skirt hiking up a little as you moved. You didn’t fail to notice Ransom staring at your legs, his eyes sliding up and down their length.

“You think you’re pretty cute, don’t you?” he murmured.

You put your hand on your chest and gasped, feigning innocence, “Whatever do you mean?”

Ransom smirked and shook his head. “You know exactly what I mean, sweetheart,” he chuckled. “Trying to get me going during a family dinner? That’s a new one.”

You kicked off your shoes and shifted in your seat, turning to face Ransom, your skirt hiking up your thigh. “Yeah?” you murmured. “Is that so?” You reached across the center console, put your hand on his leg, and slid it up his thigh, settling it on the growing bulge in his pants, cupping him gently.

Ransom grunted, his hips jutting forward to push against your hand. You took that as an invitation, shifting closer so you could pop open the button of his pants. Your fingers brushed him, his hips shifting in response. You eased the zipper down, rubbing his half-hard cock through the soft material of his cotton briefs. Ransom glanced at you out of the corner of his eyes before looking back at the road.

“I’m trying to drive, sweetheart,” he growled through clenched teeth.

“I know,” you grinned wickedly, shoving your hand beneath the waistband of his underwear, taking him in your hand and stroking his full length.

Ransom groaned, the sound shooting straight to your core. You took hold of the waistband of his pants and tugged them down, giggling when Ransom willing lifted his ass off the seat just enough to allow you to pull them down and free his throbbing cock from his underwear.

You leaned over the center console and ducked beneath Ransom’s arm, one knee on the floor, one foot tucked under you, your head in his lap. You stroked his cock and slowly licked around the head, dipping your tongue into the slit, the salty taste of his pre-come making you moan with anticipation. There was nothing you liked better than taking Ransom in your mouth, whenever you could, at home, at the country club, once in the downstairs bathroom at Harlan’s, and now, in his car. You loved to make him groan, loved to hear it rumble through his chest when your lips were wrapped around him and you swallowed him down. You loved the control it gave you, the power it gave you over Ransom, a power he didn’t often relinquish.

You slid your lips down his shaft, relaxing your throat so you could take as much of him as possible. You wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, squeezing gently. Ransom let out a breathy gasp when he hit the back of your throat, his hips coming off the seat to push himself into the warm heat of your mouth. Ransom cupped the back of your head, pushing slightly, urging you to move.

You let him go with a wet pop and looked up at him. “Pull over,” you whispered.

Ransom whipped the wheel to the right, pulling off the main road and onto a dirt road. He followed it for about a mile before parking on the shoulder under a stand of trees. He shut the engine down, leaned back, completely relaxed, staring straight ahead, eyes half-closed, lips slightly parted.

You slid him back into your mouth, scraping your teeth lightly along the shaft, tracing the thick vein with your tongue before swallowing him down, your head bobbing as you pulled him deeper into your mouth until your nose pressed against his soft curls and you could smell the faint scent of the expensive body wash he used. His thighs tensed beneath your hands, his hips coming off the seat to push himself deeper into your mouth.

“Shit,” he groaned. “Get your ass up here, sweetheart.”

You released him, sat up, and swung a leg over him. As you did, Ransom reached down and pulled the handle to recline the seat, dropping it back enough that you could fit on his lap, between him and the steering wheel. He yanked your shirt over your head, tossing it aside, his lips closing over your breast, sucking the nipple through the flimsy lace of your bra. You gasped, squirming in his lap, drawing a frustrated groan from him.

He grabbed your head between his hands, pulled you to him, nipping at your lower lip until your mouth opened. He shoved his tongue in your mouth, devouring you, consuming you, sending heat rolling through your body. 

“Tell me what you want,” he growled.

“You know what I want,” you moaned into his mouth, circling your hips.

“Oh, I know,” Ransom smirked. “But I want you to tell me. I like it when you beg.” His hand slid under your skirt and up your thigh, stopping short of touching you. 

“You’re a bastard, Ransom” you groaned.

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded.

“I want you to touch me,” you murmured. “I want you to touch me and then I want you to fuck me.”

Ransom eased his hand between your bodies, his fingers circling your clit, smiling when you let out a desperate whimper. He twisted his fingers in your flimsy lace panties, ripping them from your body, then he sank two fingers into your wet pussy, burying them deep inside you, making you gasp. You braced a hand on the door, just below the window, and moved your hips, rocking on his fingers, keeping your movements even and controlled, forced to move slow thanks to the tight, confined space. 

“Oh yeah, baby,” Ransom growled. “You’re so wet, so ready for me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” you hissed. “I want you inside me, Ransom, please. Don’t make me wait for it.”

“Oh, but I love to hear you begging me for it,” he chuckled. The smirk never left his face, even as he slipped his fingers free, grabbed your hips, and lifted you up, lowering you onto his thick length.

You moaned when he filled you, gasping as his hips shot up, burying himself inside of you. You rocked forward, meeting Ransom thrust for thrust, settling into a hard and fast rhythm.

“Oh fuck, that’s it, sweetheart,” Ransom moaned beneath you. He squeezed his eyes shut, his long fingers digging into your hips, urging you to move.

You put your hands on the seat on either side of his head and slammed your hips forward, pressing your breasts against his chest. The car was filled with the sounds of sex - skin sliding against skin, your sinful moans, and Ransom’s breathy grunts. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Ransom growled. “I want to feel you come. I want to feel that tight pussy sucking me dry.” He cupped your breast in his hand, his tongue swirling around your lace-covered nipple, sucking and biting it as he thrust into you.

Everything, Ransom’s touch, his words, the combination of all of it pushed you over the edge, pulling an unbelievable, soul-burning orgasm out of you. 

“Yes, oh Jesus, Ransom, yes,” you screamed as he buried himself deep inside of you, lighting your skin on fire, every inch of you burning with intense pleasure. You couldn’t stop, Ransom’s name a repeated scream falling from your lips as the orgasm swept over you like a rogue tidal wave, washing away everything that wasn’t the unbelievable satisfaction you were feeling. You bucked wildly as you rode out your climax, Ransom holding you tight, pulling you down onto him until he came with a loud grunt of your name.

You collapsed against Ransom’s chest, exhausted and unable to hold yourself upright any longer. He brushed your hair off your forehead, chuckling under his breath.

“Why the hell are you laughing?” you muttered.

“That was a new one,” he shrugged. “That was definitely more fun than dinner.”

“You’re such a jerk,” you giggled, shaking your head.

“You love it,” he laughed. He picked you up and maneuvered you back into the passenger seat. He squeezed the back of your neck and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Put yourself back together. I wanna get home. I think we need to talk about you and your roaming hands, both at dinner and in the car. I think I need to remind you who’s in charge.”

You moaned as heat exploded through your body, Ransom’s words sending you into a tailspin of desire.

“Yes, sir,” you nodded.

Another kiss and then Ransom was fixing his clothes and starting the car. As he pulled back onto the road, he shot a look your direction and winked. 

You couldn’t wait to get home.


End file.
